


Hotshot

by EnvelopesYou



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lost Love, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reminiscing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvelopesYou/pseuds/EnvelopesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a sleepy grumps episode, Danny recalls the "one who got away"; the night they met forever left a scar on him that he won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble request from my tumblr! It sort of evolved into this huge thing so I decided to post it here! Please enjoy!

_The sidequest felt like it had been going on for way too many episodes. Hopefully when they turned in the love letter it would be over, because both were suspecting this was getting very boring for the audience to watch, even if they were having some of the best commentary the show had ever seen.  
_

_“Ah- a note from the one who got away.” The man on screen was lamenting some girl who had changed his life and then vanished; the whole point of the quest being to reunite them._

_“Oh that always blows.” Danny sat back on the couch, arms going across the back. It was late. They’d pulled a long recording session for this one just to get it out of the way. Older stories that he may have kept closer to the vest were more apt to come spilling out._

_“You had a **one who got away**?” Arin laughed softly, nudging his shoulder. “You never told me.”  
_

_Danny seemed to realize the folly. “Ah- well- I mean- fuck it. Yeah. I guess I did.” Just a slightest bit of tightness entering his tone, even as he smiled through it.  
_

_Arin looked over at him, eyebrow arched. “Wanna talk about it?”_

_“Sure. Fuck it. Why not. You’re gonna have to backtrack eight more hours through this forest.” Actually invested. He’d not really ever told anyone this story. Kept it locked up for years- mostly because he was almost sure that it had just been one of those weird moments in his life that was better experienced and not told. Remembered and not shared. And yet…  
_

_He took a breath, “So this was back when Skyhill was a thing- and we’d just ended a show. I was so high off adrenaline I couldn’t sit still. I thought we’d hit it pretty hard, the crowd seemed happy with it, and Pete and I just wanted to sit for a couple of drinks before heading back home. And then this smokin’ hot girl just comes out of nowhere and starts trying to pick up on me. And twenty-seven year old me is like totally blown away by it….”_

It was chilly outside and the pair were reluctant to go home. Even though Dan didn’t have much cash to his name, the bar would let him have at least a couple of drinks on the house for playing a good show. The norm. After they left their set, another band took up house quickly, filling the small space with calm, jazzy tunes. Good enough for trying to get drunk to before getting home to that shithole…

“Hey, hotshot.” The voice was not one he recognized, and when he looked up from his spot at the bar, he saw what had to be something right out of his dreams. Long legs in thigh highs, an amazing skirt, great rack, _amazing_ smile with cherry-red lips and terribly hypnotizing eyes, soft hair framing her face that he suddenly daydreamed running his fingers through.

He turned his head to the left then to the right, looking for the supposed person she was actually trying to talk to. When he realized he was the only one in her line of sight, he pointed to himself. “Me?” An eyebrow arched, grinning a little stupidly.

“Yeah. You.” She sounded so sure of herself as she slid into the chair next to him. “Can I buy you a drink?”

His shoulders ambled up in a try for a casual shrug. Was this really happening? “Sure. What’s the occasion?” Did she just break up with her boyfriend or something?

She raised two delicate fingers to signal the bartender before tapping them down with a light hollow noise. “I’m sitting with a future rockstar. Isn’t that occasion enough?” She gave the guy behind the counter some beer brand he’d never heard of and two fresh glass bottles were snapped open and slid their way.

Danny snorted around the rim of his beverage. “Oh please.” But hope got the better of him. “…you liked it?”

Something genuine seemed to come out of her then, a smile that was different from this playing-it-cool-facade. “I _loved_ it.” She looked cute when she smiled like that, instead of some sexed up fantasy. But she tried to double back. “I mean… it was really good. But I hope the girl you’re singing about bites a huge one.”

A laugh caught him midsip and he covered his mouth, swallowing before speaking again. “Oh yeah?” He didn’t think it was too hard to tell just what he was thinking about when writing those lyrics.

“For sure.” Grinning at him with a raise of her bottle. “Let’s make a toast to it.”

He smiled back, clinking his glass against hers. “I’ll drink to that.”

_He watched Arin get frustrated at getting caught at a set of trees and glitched through the wall, having to back track even further. “She was funny and smart and amazing and we talked for hours. And I mean hoooours. Once she got comfortable we connected on a level I hadn’t really expected. Until the bar kicked us out. And that was when I realized blowing it was imminent, because if I took her back to that shitty warehouse she’d bail the second she saw it. And I wouldn’t have blamed her!” Laughing at himself. “But she had a better idea.”  
_

They exited the bar into the cold and she wrapped her arms around herself. “Please tell me your place is close.”

“Uh- Bushwick.” A long hop from the east village. Not that he wanted to take her back there anyway. God he _couldn’t_ take her back there… “Is your place closer?”

Part of him didn’t even realize that they were in the middle of making plans to fuck, part of him didn’t care. He wanted her. Bad. And if she wanted him too, he wasn’t going to slow things down.

She was shaking her head, looking down the street. Then she reached out to take his hand. “C’mon.”

He giggled after her. “Coming!”

Their steps eventually matched as he came to her side, trying not to stumble, the mixture of still-true adrenaline and alcohol a powerful concoction to contend with. Add high mounting sexual frustration and promise to the top of that list and he was surprised he could even get his feet working in the first place. Thankfully where she was headed wasn’t too far away, some hotel at the end of the street. He wanted to tell her- well… _no,_ of course he didn’t want to say he was broke, but he found himself breathing a sigh of relief as she let go of his hand and went to the front desk alone.

Paid for a room while he stood there like an idiot. She was full of initiative. It was all the more intoxicating- to think she wanted him that bad. Just how bad he wanted her.

When she walked away with the room key, she took hold of his hand again and pulled him out of the lobby and to the elevator.

_Danny eased back a little more on the couch, giggling almost helplessly as he ran a hand through his hair. “-and then we proceeded to have probably- and I know this is a shock- but what I’ll probably remember as the best sex of my life. Like. Mind blowing.”_

_Arin laughed back, nudging him with his elbow. “Oh I see why this girl was the one.” Because of course. Any girl who could take Dan into bed and make him have a good time- clearly, right? He was all about the sex.  
_

_“No!” Danny protested. “Well- I mean. Yeah. Obviously. But it was more than the sex.”  
_

_Arin pointed a look of playful disbelief at him. “Uh huuuh.”  
_

_Dan relented. “…well but the sex **was** crazy amazing ridiculous.”  
_

As soon as the doors closed she was on him, pressing into the corner, hands at his chest, leaning up on tiptoe to take him in a deep kiss. He didn’t wait long to dissolve into it. Press himself flush against her- until her hand slipped down between them, palm stroking him through his jeans, getting his breath to catch in the back of his throat. And then a little noise came from her, too, stroking his ego like _nothing_ else on earth.

“You like that?” Hard to get the words out when she was looking at him with such lustful eyes and still touching him.

“ _Yeah.”_ Breathy from her lips, something that got his cock that much harder. “Can’t wait to get it in my mouth.”

“ _ **Fuck**_.” Fully unable to help himself with this, giggling softly after before leaning in to kiss her again.

When the doors opened she backed away, grabbing his hand, practically dragging him down the hall. He tried to keep up behind her, thankful when she got to the door and opened it. Slid inside, gave him enough room and then pounced on him again once the door closed. Kissed him again.

Walked him into the center of the room before she hastily started to undo his belt buckle. “What’s the rush?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go slower or _faster_ , but the safest bet was taking his time. Because he was incredibly turned on. He wanted it- her. Bad. But rushing would be a waste. Of it all.

“I want your cock in me.” She seemed so sure about this, but smiled against his lips, easing him as his jeans dropped from his hips without the aid of his belt and she slid her hand into his boxers, stroking the tips of her fingers along him. His head rolled back with a hot exhale. “We can go all night. …right?” Grinning up at him with a little catch of his lower lip in his teeth.

His hands cradled the side of her face. She’d drawn him in in every single way possible. It was more than just fucking- though he was _so_ going to do that. All night, if that’s what she wanted. “Fuck yeah.” He wanted her. In every capacity. More than just the night would allow.

She wiped his mind clean as she eased his boxers down and sunk to her knees, taking hold of his cock in her hand, running her lips over the head. His hands went into her hair almost immediately, head dipping forward to watch her, lips parted, breathing heavily. The tip of her tongue played over top before slipping down underneath and then up again to the slit. His eyes went half lidded as moans leaked out of him.

Then she leaned forward, taking him deep into her mouth and his breath caught again with a desperate, needy sound leaking from his throat. God she was good. When she leaned back he tried not to roll his hips forward but partly failed, something that got a smile out of her. “You wanna fuck my mouth, Danny?” Her tone was way beyond sultry, something that almost threatened to weaken his knees by sound alone. But the _implication?_

He could barely handle it. “Fucking- fuck yes…” Of course he did. Yes. Yes he wanted to.

“So do it.” Giving him such easy permission as she slid her hands up his hips. “Just go slow… okay? Fuck my mouth slowly…”

He could have come right there. But whatever self control he had thankfully shone through with just a little pulse of his cock as he slid it deep into her mouth. Almost to the back of her throat. She let him, taking him all in without trouble. Eyes up, half lidded, catching his. “Oh fuck..” He rocked his hips back, the only action he could make sense of, and then slowly forward once, testing the waters. And when she _moaned_ with him in her mouth he broke a little.

His fingers curved into her hair at the sides of her head as his hips snapped back but he caught himself before it turned into a thrust forward. He found a medium pace, instead. Timing everything just right to the point where he could barely hold himself back. She kept moaning and looking up at him, and when he tried to stay still she’d drag her lips against his cock in just the most damnably sexy way.

“I- … fuck, baby..” In the middle of her lathing her tongue over the head. “I’m not gonna last much longer…” He couldn’t possibly. Not with the way she was working him over.

She aimed a curious look his way. “Can you come more than once for me tonight?”

The words that threatened to burst from him were _god I hope so_ but that felt like it would ruin the moment, hilarious and genuine as it might have been. But she wanted affirmation and he wanted to give it to her. Among other things. “Fuck- yeah- I’m pretty sure…” He was entirely worked up and so very turned on. It was very likely. As long as he took a few moments in between. Which could very easily be delegated…

His cock slipped past her lips again as she took him to the back of her throat again without warning and his head rolled back with a deep groan. When she leaned back, “So come for me.”

“I-in your…?” Almost scared to ask, to go that far, and half unable to as words were failing him.

She smiled up at him. “ _Yeah_. Come in my mouth.” She moaned this out and it took all of his strength to not snap his hips forward again. She helped him out instead, sinking his cock by her lips again deeply, staying there a second or two before setting back in a quick rhythm. Not that he needed the help. In only a few more moments he was falling apart.

“Fuckfuckfuck _fuuck_ -!”

The fall was inevitable after that. He felt himself coming- _hard_. Harder still as she took him in again, swallowed, let him rock his hips a couple of times to work it all out, and then eased back, trembling. When she opened her mouth with a slow slide of her tongue forward and a little mischievous quirk of her lips, _showing_ him- his knees almost gave out completely. He moaned, helplessly so, as he slid his hands back through his hair.

When he gained any semblance of self after that, she was already standing, working her hands up underneath his shirt. He edged his jacket off- having forgotten completely about it in the midst of all that, and let her take his shirt off. Then he pulled her own shirt up and curved in to start dropping kisses and nips along the dip of her shoulder. She clutched to him, tilting her head to the side. “Mmn… _Danny_..” Each time she said his name it shot right through him.

“On the bed.” Softly spoken into her skin, but it didn’t take that much more for her to do what he was asking. While she sat back and then busied herself getting undressed he stepped out of his jeans, socks and sneakers. And then looked up to where she was lying in wait, naked. Looking at him with her arm above her head. On full display for him.

Who the hell was this woman? Why was she so alluring? Why did he feel so connected to her?

Questions he really wanted answers to, but didn’t have the time for.

He moved over to the bed, crawling over at the foot, and settled himself on his arms between her legs. Dropping kisses to the inside of her thighs and working up, tongue sliding upwards against her. She drew her legs up over his shoulders, hands delving into his hair, something that got a groan out of him just from the feeling of dull sparks it enticed.

His tongue slid up deep inside her and she crooked her legs a little harder over him, pulling him closer, trying to get him as far as she could get, it felt like. A lush moan fell from her lips before she spoke again. “God- I knew that mouth of yours was good for more than just singing…” Her words were awash with shivers.

He couldn’t help himself a smile as he leaned back, tip of his tongue tracing _so_ slowly over her clit in a long couple of lazy circles before he spoke. “Yeah?”

“Fuck- yes…” Her hands soothed back his hair, keeping the fringe from his eyes so that she could look down at him. His eyes matched hers and they shared a smile. Like they’d known each other for years. Comfortable. _Home_. His lips pursed gently with a soft suckle at that was all it took to get her eyes to roll back and her hips to try and press more into his mouth. “Oh _Danny_ …” She moaned his name with such familiarity that he was sure he only ever wanted to hear it that way from her mouth for the rest of his life.

Maybe he was too drunk. He just didn’t care anymore. He wanted her. For as long as he could have her. Hopefully forever.

As he dragged the flat of his tongue over her clit in slow lines he leaned a little more to his right side so he could reach up, sinking two fingers up inside her, crooking the tips to stroke her deeply. She shuddered, falling apart so easily underneath him. Moaning at regular intervals. Sometimes his name. Sometimes nothing but noise. Each one committed to memory.

He rocked his fingers harder into her, falling into the rhythm himself. Wanting desperately to make her come. He felt her tensing, legs drawing him in tighter. Wanting it so badly. _Him_ so badly. He was already hard again.

His lips brushed against her clit. “You gonna come for me?” Nothing more than a low groan before touching his tongue against her again slowly. Trying to drive her crazy.

“Danny- god- Danny- I’m gonna- _aa.._!”

Feeling her. Hearing her. _Knowing_ he put her right to that edge and then over did more for him than any past girl he could ever remember. -maybe that was it. Still nursing his heartbreak, and then here comes along this amazing chick. Whatever it was, watching her come so hard put it all right back in him. He carried her over, let her roll her hips forward against his mouth, into his fingers, just a few more times before lying still.

And then she did the best thing of all. When she caught her breath, in a small but smiley voice she asked, “We’re not done yet, are we?”

“Fuck no.”

He edged up on his arms, moving a little closer over and she sat up, finding his lips in a soft kiss. Against him, “ _Good.”_ getting a little shudder out of him as she teethed his lower lip.

When she let go of him he backed off, quickly ducking down to the floor to grope around for his jeans. Finding his wallet, busting it open so he could get the condom out of the back fold. Tearing it open with his teeth. But then he felt her hand on the back of his leg and he turned. She reached forward, taking the packet out of his hand. “Come here.”

She was like a fucking sex fantasy come to life. Honestly. He had no idea how to handle her. Except pure enjoyment and quick forming attachment.

He stood, running his hands back through his hair just to give himself something to do, unwittingly sinking in knuckle deep and clenching just a little as she slowly rolled the condom on for him. Taking a shuddering breath as she then glided her fingers down over once before moving back on the bed- going to her hands and knees.

“How hard can you fuck me?” Asked like a real challenge.

Moving behind her, his hands touched down along her hips as she edged down on her arms to offer herself to him. He took in the sight even through the darkness. Appreciating the view immensely. “As hard as you want.”

Lining himself up against her and that first slam in proved that. Her head dropped to the pillows, but she refused to be a dormant partner in it all. Working her hips back against him to quickly establish a rough rhythm that drove the both of them crazy. He became almost victim to it, clutching her hips tightly, breathing hard, half-clipped curse words falling out of him as he fucked her. Before he even realized what was happening, she was coming again. Moaning loudly into the bed and pushing harder back against him, sinking his cock as deep inside her as she could get it, tightening around him. He bit his lower lip, eyes closed tight to try and stave off his own end. Not yet.

Definitely not yet.

When she caught her breath he edged back out of her, but guided her down along her side, raising her right leg up and lining himself again before rolling his hips forward and sinking his cock deep inside her again. Her hands reached back into the covers and he rode her hard. Watched the bounce of her breasts, the contortion of her features in blinding pleasure through his half-lidded eyes.

This time he felt it. Was quickly learning her body. Heard the little catch of her breath, watching the curl of her fingers, felt the desperation of her body. “Oh- fucking come for me, baby…” Desperate for her, too.

“ _Danny_ …” One deep moan before she crashed again, arching her hips up to meet him a couple more times as he drove his cock harder into her body.

He steeled himself against the onslaught, felt her trying to drag her down with him but he wasn’t ready yet. So when she caught her breath next and he felt like it was safe to move he lowered her leg, moving her fully to her back and leaning in, palms sliding along the bed before he leaned in on his arms over her, close enough to kiss her as he found her again. Edging in slow as his parted lips brushed hers, eyes stayed with hers. Never in his life had he ever fucked someone like this- and this was getting _awfully_ close to lovemaking all of a sudden.

He just didn’t care. He needed this. Needed her.

Her lips worked into a smile against his, eyes warming, forcing a swell of his heart. He let his eyes close as he leaned in just a little more to kiss her deeply as he continued to rock his hips. Sink himself deeply into her, slowly, each time before moving back out and going in again. Her tongue brushed his and she moaned right into his mouth, hands moving into his hair before working back along his neck and shoulders. Holding him. Keeping him close.

He felt her legs brush up along his as he lost himself to the rhythm of both their bodies, losing all sense of time. Just lost in her, completely to her. His head eventually dropped to the crook of her shoulder, kissing whatever part of her skin that he could reach.

And yet sooner than he realized- “ _Danny…”_

“Me too, baby…” They were there. In sync. Perfectly so. Almost feeling like he couldn’t take another moment. Too much. She was just too much. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him just hard enough as she came. His breath caught in his throat, lips vibrating against her skin when she took him with this time, rocking his hips with a few uneven thrusts as he felt himself coming. He made sure that she had had enough to get that glow, already half there himself, and then couldn’t move much more after that, easing down carefully against her.

Relishing in the feel of her arms draped around his shoulders. Their breathing evening out in the darkness of the room in tandem. Despite himself he snuggled into her shoulder, listened to the soft hum of a giggle. Smiled. Unable to help himself. When enough feeling returned he edged back, shuddering a little at the loss of her, hearing her do the same. Taking and tying the condom off as quickly as possible and throwing it at the little trash can at the side of the bed. Then he slid back down to lie next to her, drawing her into his arms. Like she belonged there.

She certainly felt like she fit. Hands soothing up along his chest. Breathing out in a manner that sounded happy. Dreamily. His head dropped to hers. Eyes closing. For the first time in a long time he didn’t feel as broken. The music was going well. And because of it he’d just met the most amazing woman he’d ever known.

“I’m really glad I came up here with you.” And apparently she felt the same way.

His response back was slow and quiet. “Yeah?” But he was smiling all the same.

“I wasn’t sure if I should have said anything in the bar. I second guessed myself pretty hard.” She hadn’t seemed unconfident at all. It was what had drawn him in. That such a banging lady had wanted _him_. But to hear this was… endearing.

“I’m glad you did, too.” So very, very glad.

_Arin finally got over to the guy, handing in the gemstone materials. “And then what happened?” Danny was in the middle of staring off into space, no doubt thinking about this chick.  
_

_“Oh- she uh.” He laughed in that self deprecating way of his. “She bailed. I still don’t know why. I woke up the next morning and she was gone. Just left a little note. I only had her first name and her face. No one knew who the hell she was. It was like she was a figment of my imagination or some shit. It sucked.” Sucked wasn’t quite the right word but at least time healed a little bit of the sting that smacked him that morning._

The sun caught him full in the face and he was wholly unprepared to face the day. For a moment he had no idea where he was. Could maybe even barely remember his name- not with so much of that fucking taking up the spaces of his brain. That amazing night. He rolled over to the other side of the bed, arms reaching, hands searching. And then sat up straight when he realized there was no one there. No one in the room with him.

He looked around, rubbing his hands at his eyes to try and make them work better. Then listened. Maybe she was in the shower? ….but no. Nothing. No sounds. He was… _alone. **Again.**_ As always.

Arching forward he drew his face into his hands, pressing idly before running them back through his hair. Heaving a sigh. Why? What the hell? _Why?_ He wanted to be angry but instead there was this… dull ache. He’d felt something. Gotten so close to- … “Fuck me.” Groaned out in a pitiful way.

How could she just…  
_Why_ had she just…

Why, why, _**why?**_

Shitty. He felt shitty. Always the same. Always. It never changed. Stupid. He’d been stupid to think this would end up differently. She’d liked his singing. Taken him back to fuck. That was it. There was no connection. No-

He spied a little note sticking out from the bedside table drawer. Out of pure need he ambled forward on the bed, grabbing it.

_Hey hotshot. Thanks for a great night. You’re a really amazing guy. And I’m sure one day you’ll find a girl who makes the songs you sing a memory of the distant past. You deserve it. You really do. Can’t wait until you make it big. I know you will. Check out time is at two. Love you._

A seal- a little press of lips covered in that cherry-red he could so clearly remember. The same color that was probably smeared all over his face.  
_Love you_.  
So casual. So fucking casual. Like it _had_ meant something. ….hadn’t it?

God what was the matter with him. Why… why always..

He had a harder time than usual collecting himself. Taking a shower. Forcing himself to get dressed and go back to that fucking warehouse in Brooklyn. Where his roommates pressed him about where he’d been. And who he’d been with. In the end did any of it matter? No. Absolutely not.

Not even a little…  
Not when it felt like his heart had been torn out all over again. When it felt like things had started to just make a little sense and then the rug had been ripped out from him all over again. Why had she done this? _Why_? The most maddening thing being that he’d never understand. Second only to that he’d never see her again. …a very close second.

_“Aw man, that fucking sucks. I’m really sorry.” Arin was looking over at him with a frown._

_Danny just waved a hand at him. “It was so many years ago I can barely remember it.” This was a huge lie. He remembered every. Single. Detail. The shape of her body against his. The feel of her fingers. The kiss of her lips. The sound of her moans. All of it. Absolutely all of it…  
_

_“Alright. Well. Next time on Game Grumps we’re gonna go into this strip club tavern to boost Dan’s spirits!”  
_

_He giggled. “Virtual titties whoo!”  
_

_Arin leaned over to mark the little pad to keep track of the time. “That really does suck, though.”_

_“Yeah,” Dan sighed. “But what’s the point in whining about it? It happened. It sucked. It’s over with now.”  
_

_Arin shrugged. “Yeah I guess. …wouldn’t it be crazy if she was listening?”  
_

_While he knew Arin was trying to help, he didn’t really appreciate the false rope throwing. He’d abandoned hope a long time ago. So, very dryly, “Oh yeah. Like. If you’re listening, drop me an email. Let’s go out for coffee sometime. Please.” Grinning at him with a little push of his hand to his shoulder._

_“Alrightalrightalright. Ready for the next one?”  
_

_“Let’s do it.”  
_

_A couple weeks later, what Danny failed to realize, was the exact little between-Grumps moment that Kevin put in. And the morning after that episode aired…_

_He dropped his coffee mug on the kitchen floor. Barry called from the other room. But words seemed to fail him.  
_

_In the NinjaSexParty email, sitting on top of all the other spam and business inquiries, the message titled-  
_

_**Hey hotshot, I heard you were looking for me.  
** _

Couldn’t be.  
….right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! Will this end terribly? There's only SO many ways that it could...

While the phone had been ringing on his end he’d found himself pacing. Nervous. So terribly nervous. Maybe it wasn’t the right number- maybe this was somehow a very elaborate prank- maybe she wouldn’t even pick up. But when the line answered and air hung he pressed himself back against the wall nearest, holding his breath. 

“Told you you’d make it big, didn’t I?”

Her voice was mostly just the same as he remembered it. Tempered with sultry sweetness. The way she said his name flashed across the forefront of his mind, how it dragged out of her mouth, how her lips formed each letter- 

His laugh left him and he stepped out of his lurid headspace. “Yeah. I’m a real huge internet sensation.” Hardly. So very hardly. 

He wanted this to be easy. Wanted to slide back into place with her, or pick up conversation like they were old friends. She’d made it easy that night at the bar. Where she’d approached, hit on him, and then they’d talked for hours on end. But this was… this was nothing like he’d hoped for. Dreamed of. For years. 

The realization was a little heartbreaking. 

Maybe he should have left well enough alone. “How’s life been?” 

His lips pressed together. His heart ached. This wasn’t… it wasn’t at all like how he’d pictured it. “It’s good- I.. I’m working really hard. Trying to make good stuff. What about you? Married with kids?” Anyone that was lucky enough to have her walk into their life had to have gotten the idea to keep her all to themselves. 

Not that she’d ever allow for such a thing. She hadn’t allowed him to do it, after all..

Her laugh served to soothe his nerves. His shoulders eased from their hunched position. “Would I be calling you if that were the case?” There was a little net of hope in this. Did that mean- ….did that mean..

“I hope not.” Smiling to himself, eyes closed. Just trying to hold the picture of her in front of him. Like she was close enough to touch. To reach out and grab. Kiss- instead of failing conversation over the phone. “You still in the city?” 

“No.” Her tone moved quickly to something disinterested and he feared he was losing her. Again. 

“Anywhere close enough to grab a cup of coffee?” 

Please. Please please please please….

“Depends. Where is ‘close enough’?” 

“Anywhere.” He decided on this. Wherever she was he’d get on a plane like the desperate fool he was and go to have a cup of coffee with her. 

Her laugh caught him again, tugged at his slowly reforming heart. Maybe he hadn’t blown this after all. “I heard you’re in California these days…” Tugging at him. Like a dog on a leash. 

_‘C’mon boy…’_

“Yeah-” He caught himself before he asked where she was for a third time.   
Please please please… god please… 

“Los Angeles area alright?” 

If he’d have been walking around instead of squeezed up against a wall he was sure he’d have tripped over his legs. “Yeah- yeah that’s totally fine.” Did she live in LA too? So many questions… 

There was another lull on her end and he held his breath one more time. Waiting. Listening. For anything. Any sort of tell. Any noise. …maybe the sound of her smile, if he was lucky enough… “There’s this place called Luxxe, you know it?” 

“Uh- yeah- sure-” He wasn’t familiar but he’d find it. 

She laughed again and his bones threatened to dissolve. “No you don’t.” She knew. She just knew. 

He found himself smiling, running a hand through his hair. “Okay so I don’t. But I’ll find it.” He would. Because she was worth it. “Just- hey- look this is gonna sound…” It was. It was going to sound everything he didn’t want to say.

Desperate. Pathetic. Lonely. Stupid. Incredibly unbelievably stupid…

“Danny.” She stopped him cold and he pressed his lips together. “Don’t make me make promises.” She already knew where he was going. 

He’d wanted so desperately to ask her not to disappear no matter what happened. Part of him flared in so very seldom used anger. Rusted over with time. Real and awful and hurtful. 

And the rest of it washed over when she laughed for him again. Like a soft song he was just barely hanging onto these days. “Just meet me there, okay?” 

Dumbly he nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” 

“Tomorrow at three.”

“Tomorrow at three.” He said the words back to her, not only to assure her that he’d be there, but so he could memorize them. 

He wanted her to say something. Anything. Anything at all. That she’d see him tomorrow. Goodbye. Perhaps those last three words of her note that he.. that he… maybe still had tucked away in some notebook somewhere-

But instead he was met with silence. Full silence for a long time until he let the phone away from his ear, realizing that she’d probably hung up on him a long time ago. 

Let it go. Just.. let it go. Why was he still chasing her? Why? 

His phone lit back up with a little text message. 

**I missed you too, Danny.**

And just like that he was back in. Desperately, pathetically, stupidly so… 

The rest of the day after, and the morning leading up to, seemed to just fly by. He was lured into a dazed headspace. Thinking of millions of scenarios that he wished he wouldn’t have. He wanted to go into this fresh. Wanted so much for unplanned. The spontaneity that he’d met her in. If he thought about it too much it would ruin every single second of the moment. He’d be second guessing himself and trying to recreate some perfect version of this meet-up that could only go on in his head. But he wanted for _so_ much that it hurt not to think about. So that was where he found himself stuck. In dreamy, cloudy thoughts of her.

The cafe was small, and of course he’d managed to find it without a problem. Not enough room for more than about fifteen or so people to sit in comfortably. That was fine with him, cozy was fine. Being in close quarters was fine. What wasn’t fine was that it looked completely empty. The small parking lot designated for it was free except for two other cars. He’d never known if she drove, and if she did, what car she owned- not that _mattered_. She surely hadn’t brought any car from the city to LA on a cross country tour. The thought was ridiculous-

His hand came down hard on the wheel and he sighed a breath out. Side tracking himself on purpose. Because he didn’t want to go in there, even when he could clearly see that she wasn’t there yet. That was fair, though, he thought. He was early. But the thought that she’d stand him up was front and center. When nothing changed in the next couple of minutes he forced himself to get up and out of the car. Into the cafe where two disinterested looking baristas barely waved at him. Gave him a dirty look when he sat down at the back wall. Made it uncomfortable for him so he got up and ordered a small coffee to make his time there feasible.

Then he sat. And waited. Tried not to check his phone too often. Three o’clock came and went. Three fifteen came and went, too. This wasn’t one of his perfect scenarios, obviously. It was one of the bleaker ones. That she’d messed with him. Or that she just had backed out. Maybe too scared. ...the thought of her frightened to see him... made her seem almost.. less like a dream. Less like the fantasy she had been. And more-

.. _.real._

The bell on the door signaled her entrance just as he realized what game he’d been playing at all these years and he looked up from his spot. She must have already taken a good look at him before coming in because she didn’t even spare him a glance, going to the counter to order a small coffee, just like him, and then waited with her back turned to him. He swallowed hard. Nerves flared. He suddenly found himself asking how it had come to this. Worse than that- what was he going to do about it now?

When they gave her her coffee she finally turned to look at him and walked over slowly, in no rush. He just stared at her and she watched him back, smiling. He wasn’t smiling. Not yet. Instead he was dumbfounded by what he was seeing. Age had seemed to refrain from really touching her in the worst of ways. Only seemed to have refined her. For a long few moments getting ready that morning he wondered if he’d been holding on too hard to an image that wouldn’t be real anymore. They’d both been young stupid kids when she’d picked him up at the bar. She could have changed in so many ways- he could have been remembering her all wrong-

But when she stopped just in front of him, smiling in that knowing way- he felt twenty-six all over again. Young and dumb and nursing heartache. Surprised that she’d picked him. Glad that she had. Eager to talk to her. Have a few drinks with her. Not let her go- and then she’d left anyway...

“Tell me you kept your hair like that all these years?” She slipped into the chair next to him and he found himself almost too grateful that he’d been sitting and struck by her, else he might have thrown his arms around her in an entirely foolish gesture.

Her not-quite-a-question broke through to him after only a few more moments. Then he found himself grinning, running a hand back through is shaggy locks. “I didn’t- actually. But a few years ago I decided to grow it back out.” He’d cut it so very short not too long ago, but it had just never been his style. Now grown out and frizzy like this, he had really come to love it.

“Good. You look handsome.” Complimenting him with a slide in her tone. As if she, too, had been holding on to the picture of him. Maybe she had. He hoped- but... how could he ever be certain? The thoughts that were quick causing a crash were interrupted when she frowned. “Look-“ And then he almost stopped her from continuing. Wanted to just forgive her for bailing, whatever the reason, and just try for something else here- as if he was still that kid who’d been ready to fall in it again because she was pretty and good in bed. “Sorry I was late.” The thoughts vanished again as she said this and for what it was worth, she did look very apologetic. “The traffic was more than I thought it would be.”

There was truth in this, and yet at the same time something about it stood out to him. “Oh- that’s okay.”  He’d come early so he wouldn’t have missed the chance. She’d left at a fairly normal time- maybe she wasn’t worried? Maybe she didn’t care as much as he did? And why would she- she-

Her eyes darted down and she cupped her coffee in both hands closer to her. “That’s sort of a lie, too.” His nonchalance was dragging something out of her. She _did_ want him to care. He understood that now. “I was a little nervous.” The illusion of her broke in his mind in that instant.

No longer that vixen at the bar. Who knew what she wanted. Took what she wanted- that being him. Had a great night of sex and had been so easy to call it quits after. Uncaring. Unattached. But if- ...if that wasn’t her at all, then why-

She was real. Human. Nervous about seeing him, just like he had been her. And all of a sudden all he could think of was someone who knew the story of that idiot with a band in a bar that she’d slept with having an internet show, talking about her, and telling her. And the anxiety that must have caught her about sending an email. About answering the phone.

She’d never not cared. Not once. She’d never been above it all. Maybe it had been just as hard for her to leave that morning as it had been for him after reading her note. Maybe she agonized, just like him. But if all that were true...

“Me, too. I mean. I’m sure you knew.” Trying to offer her any semblance of understanding. Of sameness.

He hadn’t been chasing after the dream of her all these years because she’d broken him in. Because she’d been so different. Not even really because she’d been so great in bed. He’d been pining after her because she’d brought something with her that had been _familiar_. He liked her- loved her, even, before he’d really known her. Because he’d _understood_ her. His drunken mind understanding far more than his sober one had ever been able to contemplate.

But in all this, there was no rectifying it- because **that** he still didn’t get. Not even with the break in realization now. And so, he had to do the stupid impulsive thing. They were having a nice time. Chipping away at that rust. So _of course_ he had to go and ruin it. “I’m sure this is the last question you really wanna answer but if I don’t ask I might as well never.” He at least tried to preface it. And when she didn’t stop him, even though he was sure that she knew what he was about to ask, he continued. “Why’d you bail?”

She looked hopeless in that moment. As if whatever preparation she’d come into this just wasn’t enough. And she _had_ to have, right? Had to know that he’d ask that. Had to try to come up with some answer before, so that she’d be ready, right? Or maybe he was totally wrong. Maybe she’d just thought he’d let it go- or maybe it was that she wanted whatever she was going to say to him to be less rehearsed. Real.

The same way he had.

The wash of frightened anxiety that took hold of her in that moment, glazed across her eyes, formed the frown in her lips, tore at his heart. So much so that he raised his hand up in a dismissive wave and forced a smile. “You know what? Forget it. Just- let’s not talk about it.” Forgiving her for it all in that moment. So very genuinely ready to let her off after all that. After years, and _years_ of trying to parse it out on his own. Feeling like he wasn’t good enough because she just left. Years of doubt. And hate. And anger. And self pity. And sadness... gone up in smoke. He couldn’t make her answer.

Not when she looked so sad.

“I don’t think there is a single real reason.” When she said this after a long moment he looked back up. She still looked terribly upset, and her answer provoked him to feel the same way- as if she’d blown everything up for nothing. His expression moved impassive, just short of telling her to stop and forget it a second time. Instead he held himself steady, and let her continue. “Just lots of little ones. I... you were the first guy I’d ever done that with before.”

He immediately could not assume that she meant sex. Not with the way she’d had it. So he just took it that she meant meeting the same night you decide to fuck. “Yeah I... get that.” Because she’d been his first that way, too. He certainly hadn’t gone there to meet someone to fuck. He’d gone there to play a show. She’d just been a happy consequence, at the time.

“I wasn’t too drunk to know what I’d done or anything.” He felt like this was her way of trying to reassure him, but strangely he hadn’t been worried over it. “But when I woke up and you were lying there next to me dead asleep...” She seemed to struggle for words. “I just kept thinking, oh my god what did I do?”

This smacked him right across the face, so much so that he leaned back in his chair, eyes rolling up, eyebrows arching in the same direction. “Whoa- hit a guy harder below the belt why don’t you?” Grinning anyway, because he knew she- at least he _hoped_ , she didn’t mean it like that. Trying just to take a little lightness to the situation to help her out.

“Not like that.” She said, in a faintly amused tone, smiling again for the first time since she’d started explaining herself. So his theatrics were well worth it. “It was just- in all my life at the time I- really thought like guys weren’t my thing- and- but I hit on you a bunch and had sex with you and-“

His mental brakes screeched to a halt while his seldom used machismo roared to life. He held his hand up to get her to stop again. “ _Heyheyheywhoawait_ hey-“ Words spilling out of him. His lips pressed together while he studied her expression after she stilled. “I’m gonna need you to explain that in terms as if you were talking to a five year old.” Something about this didn’t add up.

She smiled at him, almost in an regretful fashion. “I walked into that bar pretty confident in what I wanted out of potential partners. And then your band went on, and I became a little less sure. And then I said fuck it and sat down and talked with you. And then literally said _**fuck**_ it.”

Danny moved to dumbfounded then. “But- I- ...you-“ That couldn’t be right. _That_ couldn’t be right. And he didn’t know how to explain it any better than- “But you fucked so good.”

He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said on the show that it had been the best sex of his life. So. Very. Good. He still fantasized about it. Still thought about it sometimes when he touched himself. She’d treated him like no one else. Had gotten to him like no one else. Had been so _fucking_ good. That **none** of that made sense.

His answer startled a laugh out of her and she actually raised her hand to cover her mouth, hiding the wideness of her smile. He felt a break in his own, grinning back at her, but in a lopsided dopey sort of way. He didn’t chance saying anything else because he wanted her to make this make sense. “Well- thanks I guess.” Was her first answer. Then, when she got a hold of herself, she looked back at him again. “I don’t think there’s an un-cheesy way to say it but I just... I listened to you. I _knew_ what I wanted from you. And what you wanted from me. How you moved. What sounds you were making- maybe tried to imitate one or two porn videos I’d seen-“

His hand shot straight up, almost literally covering her mouth. “Okay I’m gonna need you to stop because I’m getting the beginnings of a really hard rager and that won’t be conducive to the rest of this conversation.” Giggling despite being absolutely serious about it. When she echoed the sound he felt himself relax, dropping his hand back to his lap. “So you’re saying that your orientation changed because I- because I what? Sang some things? Said some things?” Any other guy would take this as the source of a huge ego boost. He had, for a couple seconds there.

That typical- _I turned a lesbian!!_  
But he didn’t. He just wanted to understand. His tone wasn’t underlined with heady pride. Just confusion. “And-“ He continued. “Because of that you woke up the next morning and went- _oh fuck_?” He just wanted it to make sense. Years and years of not understanding it- he just wanted it to click. Finally. Just that small peace of mind that had been evading him for years.

“My orientation didn’t change.” She said firmly, something that reeled him in a little. “I just- ...I really liked you.” The past tense tore a hole open in his chest that he wasn’t expecting. “I still don’t wanna go home at night with a guy.” This threw him harder underneath that bus. So they- whatever they were- were over. That male ego deflated in the opposite direction.  
_I turned a girl gayer. Great._   
That sort of thing. “I mean- I’d still go home with _you_.” And, just as she seemed so very apt to do, so easily could do to him, she pulled him back up on his feet with that spark of hope.

He tried to stay still and silent. Wanted her to go on because the matter still wasn’t clear. She was just correcting his ill perceived notions. “I wasn’t sure of myself. I liked you. Really liked you. Enough to chat with you. Something I’d _never_ done before.” Picking up strangers seemed to either be a one time thing or a thing you did all the time. There was no middle point. “Threw caution to the wind. Took you to a sleazy hotel room. We fucked.” She painted the picture in so few words, not because she was particularly good at imagery, but because he’d been carrying around these memories for years. She didn’t need to be wordy. He remembered every second. “I woke up after all that impulsive behavior and just... didn’t know what to do with myself. Didn’t know what to do with you.”

For as much as he’d tried to stay happy and above it all, or at least grateful with a smile that they’d met up again after all this time, this sliced him like a knife. His mood tanked. “You could have, I dunno, maybe asked me.” His tone drew thin. She’d abandoned him because she’d been scared, that.. that he could maybe understand. -no. He _did_ understand it. But she couldn’t have just talked it through with him? Made the decision less all her own and maybe let him have some say in his own fucking life? Because of that one moment where she decided to take it all on her, he’d been screwed up for years. It felt- ...it was so _unfair_.

She seemed to just wilt in that moment. As if he’d taken everything away from her. If any part of him had malice for the situation, any sort of spite, he would have felt good about it. Knowing that he could so easily do to her what she’d so easily done to him. But instead he felt nothing but raw regret. Anger at himself for letting himself say something so mean. That wasn’t who he was. Not even here. Not even with this.

“I’m sorry-“ Reaching over to try and touch her. Her arm. Her hand. Didn’t matter. Just to try and salvage what he’d just done. To reassure her somehow.

But she shied away from him and he knew then that he’d gone too far. Damaged not only the moment but her. She’d been struggling, same as him, for years. With something _entirely_ different, yet in the same vein.  And when she’d built up the courage to come clean he’d just spat vitriol at her. Who had he become? “No- it’s- it’s fine, Dan. You have every right.”  

“It’s not.” He quickly tried to rectify this. “Look- I’m sorry. That was- that was just-waking-up-me.” That morning in the hotel room when he’d been so busted up about her not being there. So angry. So unbelievably hurt. “I can’t say I didn’t mean to say that, but I will say that I’m asshole, and that I shouldn’t have.” Tone staying gentle instead of quick. Trying to let her know how honest he was being instead of just trying to persuade her back to his side. “What happened, happened. We didn’t come here thinking we were about to hop into a time machine and undo it.” That ever-present sense of just trying to bring that small bit of levity where he could.

She smiled at his efforts and soothed him just a little unknowingly. He could live with this. She hadn’t needed to tell him that he’d imparted something new to her- it was nice to know she was willing to be so honest, but the bottom line here was that she’d bailed because she’d been scared.

Not because she’d had her fun with him and that was all she needed. Not because she’d been looking for a lay and he’d been an easy target. Nothing hurtful. Nothing harmful. Nothing that perhaps would have vindicated his broken feelings for so long. But something that... something that he understood.

She’d been a young girl alone in a bar that saw someone who had opened her up a little, who she’d opened up to in return, and done something frivolous and impulsive. And she’d woken up out of that fog and been terrified. Would he have liked it if she’d stayed to talk to him about it? Would he liked to believe that he could have eased her doubts? Yes. Of course yes. But that didn’t matter now.

“Suffice it to say...” Danny continued, running a hand back through his hair, easing in his chair, looking at her. “I’m really glad we got to meet up again. That you got to tell me that.” He didn’t care how it happened. If she was an avid watcher of the show. If some friend told her. That held so very little importance to him. He was just happy that she’d found him again. That she’d finally explained herself.

“Me too.” Softly sincere as the two words came out of her. She reached over, laying her hand atop his.

He let his eyes drop to the small union before coming back up to meet hers. “I’m not gonna be an asshole now and ask ‘well what next’ or anything like that just- the one thing I _am_ gonna ask... is please don’t disappear again. Okay?” He wanted to keep her. Still twenty-six with her. Still dangerously in love. Connected at the heart. Still _home_. He didn’t understand it. Maybe he never would. He just knew that he didn’t care. And that he wanted her to stay.

Only mere seconds passed before she nodded. His fingers raised up to lace with hers. “Yeah. I’m not- I’m not going anywhere.” Still obviously just that slightest bit scared. Perhaps at the overwhelming feeling of what the two of them brought together. He felt it, too. But it wasn’t worth running from. At least he hoped she felt the same way. “Now I’m gonna be the asshole and ask you something...”

His grin turned wry, head tilting towards the side. “Yeah? What?” It could have been any number of things. Something perhaps he didn’t want to answer. But he wanted her to let it all out.

“Can we go back to my place?”

Surprise took hold of his face before he could stop it. Just pure shock that she would ask something like that. Because there was no hiding in that. She wanted to go back to her place to _fuck_. And that hard-on he’d put off at the beginning made itself very known all of a sudden. “Jeez!” This blew out of him when he could manage it, followed by a few giggles. “Buy a guy dinner first!”

There was something else that was distinctly not funny about this, though. Even as she giggled right along with him, he found himself scared that she was falling into that impulsivity that hurt them before. He wasn’t sure why or how he brought it out of her so hard, but the thought that she was so quick to double back on it in his presence made him nervous. Not because he was unsure of her. Or doubted her.

But because he was scared to lose her again. That they might do it again and he’d wake up and she’d be gone again. He just couldn’t. Couldn’t live through that twice.

“I want to.” He said finally, eyes square with hers. Sure and calm. “ _Believe me._ I would love nothing more than to go back to your place and fuck for the next couple of days.” It sounded like heaven. “But- ...maybe let’s.. take our time.” Do it right. Ease that rash behavior and smooth over whatever left hurt there was. Rediscover one another. They could turn those few hours at the bar those years ago into a few days.

While he wasn’t explicitly expecting rejection or for her to be upset, when she nodded and smiled softly, he felt the tension leak out of him into eager calm. “Okay. Yeah. I’d really like that.” She reached into her pocket to get out her phone, glancing at something- probably her calendar- “How about tomorrow night?”

Before he even looked at his own activities he found himself dumbly nodding. “Yeah. Sounds good.” Whatever he had he’d push it aside. He’d do it because she was important, and because he wasn’t letting her go again. Not when he had the chance. Maybe they’d sit down and figure out they didn’t like each other as much as they thought. Maybe they’d sit down and just not work out.

Or maybe they’d sit down and he’d realize she was more wonderful than he could have ever dreamed. Maybe they’d remember how in love they’d been at the bar. Stupid kids or not. But the only way to know would be to sit down with her and take it slow. To undo the moniker of _the one who got away_.

He wanted nothing more than to do it right. Take his time. Take _their_ time.

And that was why, after dinner at some little restaurant on the corner the next night- that was why, when they went back to her place and he kissed her goodnight- why when her hands slid up his jacket, and he pressed her back against her door, and fell so hard into step with her, kissing her deeply-

That was why he pulled back. Tried to salvage the illusion of one-thing-at-a-time.

Then failed miserably and spectacularly when she combed her fingers back through his hair and whispered “ _Danny, I need you._ ”

**To hell with going slow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's more smut. More smut than you possibly know what to do with.

They started at the wall. As soon as the door was slammed shut with a push of his palm he trapped her next to it, arms above her head, leaning in, pressing against her. Her hands were everywhere then, up along his jaw as they kissed, into his hair, pulling just enough to get a groan out of him and a roll of his hips. Then her hands shifted downwards, along his chest and then back up again to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Lifting her leg around his waist to meet another grind of their hips. His hand shot down to hold her leg there, keep her steady while he continued to find that sweet pressure of their hips moving together. When she backed away from his lips, breathless and keen, he ducked his head, layering kiss after kiss to her neck, little touches of his teeth that drew shivers from her.

Her own grazed the shell of his ear before she murmured sweetly to him. “How many times can I get you to come tonight for me?”

“ _Fuck_.” The word escaped him before he could really help it. After he found just a light smirk tugging at his lips as he directed back towards her, gazing into her eyes. “Isn’t that my line?”

Reaching back up she traced the line of his lower lip with the pad of her finger, getting him to part them, unconsciously doing the same before smiling. “We can share.” Her fingers moved just along the line of his cheekbone before cradling him in her palm and he leaned closer.

Kissing her again. Less careful. More passionate. The touch of their tongues drawing another noise out of him. Then a much different sound escaped him as she grabbed him by his jacket and ushered him aside, right over the leg of the couch, sending him sprawling safely on his back. She came to lie atop him, hands at the sides of his head, smiling down. They kissed again, a few more times. Lingering. Little nips and suckles along tongues and lower lips. Each break she’d shed a different piece of clothing.

First her jacket. Then her shirt. Dipped in for another long kiss and a round of her hips against his. He was helpless beneath her. Next her bra. And then she worked out of her shoes, the only reliance he had on that fact the heavy thump on the floor. He chased her then, guiding himself up on one arm so he could drag his lips down the length of her collarbone, relishing in the purr of a moan that left her, eyes up to watch her head tilt back. He cruised lower along her breast, swirl of his tongue getting a shiver from her, a harder buck of her hips. She wanted it bad. So did he.

But he was also terrified to rush.

His hand slid up the side of her body, watching the way she curved closer into every touch. He eased back just a little and then she took his wrist in her hands, guiding him up to her lips. A breath stumbled out of him as she slid one of his fingers past her lips and into her mouth, tongue soft and sweet underneath as she sucked, eyes on his, half lidded. “Mn- fuck...” The only thing he knew how to say at this point. Feeling the bloom of red across his face.

Letting him go she leaned back in to him, lips at his ear again. “Is that what you want, Danny? You want me to suck your cock?” Molten lava in her tone, urging a roll of his hips, an action all their own.

“More. I need more than that.” He forced these words out slowly, having to think about them a long moment beforehand. Because otherwise he would have just nodded dumbly and muttered another ‘ _fuck’_ at her. Not that he didn’t want that. He did.

But this confused her, a look that was perfect on her face, one brow arched. “More?” Puzzled by the sentiment. He could see the gears turning in her head- _how much more can I give him_? And he appreciated the thoughts chugging away.

Silencing them as he sat up just a little but more, shrugged off his jacket while he tried to kiss her thoughts silent by way of her lips one more time. Then he pulled his shirt off. “More.” Mumbled against her mouth in confirmation. “Put my cock in your mouth, sure, but turn around while you do it.” The spark of realization he swore brought a blossom of pink across her cheeks- how could that be, he wondered, but was endeared by it all the same. “And- you know- take your pants off, too.” Finding it in himself to giggle at the very thought that he’d need to clarify just a little bit further.

He didn’t. But the soft glow of the moment where she followed in the wake with a little laugh of her own was... nice.

So she eased off to him, standing so she could wiggle out of her pants. He found it hard to do the same himself when he was so entranced with watching her. Watching the slide of denim down her thighs, the way she touched her hands along the bands of her underwear, on purpose for sure. She was watching him watching her. He knew exactly the kind of look he was giving her. Stunned. Completely and so very aroused. Then she stepped out of those, too, and she was nude before him. And that word found him again. “Fuck.” He’d never needed or wanted anyone so bad in his entire life.

“You’re falling behind...” Singsong in her sweet voice, encouraging and teasing all at the same time. She came back over, hands helping him work his belt open and then when he lifted his hips she shifted his jeans and boxers down halfway. Just enough.

But then she leaned in and when her lips just _almost_ made contact he whined out. “No- wait- come on-“ Because if he let her, he’d get lost. He knew it. He’d have no control after that. There was a swell of relief along with a twitch of his cock as she smiled and acquiesced, moving over him the other way around on her hands and knees and he took a _long_ moment then to appreciate the view.

God she was gorgeous. Damnably and utterly sexy. For a moment that word was in danger of slipping out of him again but she silenced him, leaning downwards, tip of her tongue running along the head of his cock. Instead a groan worked out of him and he fought to stay above the waves. Hands curving around her hips to bring her closer to his own mouth. Something he could have swore he heard her gasp at. Maybe he was pulling too hard...

In apology his hands soothed over her skin before he arched up, tongue tracing up along her in a long, slow swipe. Her moan shot straight through him, especially when she dipped in, taking the entirety of his cock in her mouth. It became a constant reverb then. She’d make a noise that would vibrate along him and he’d repeat it right back against her. He tried so very valiantly to stay focused. Focused on the way she tasted, the way she felt, the trace of his tongue against her clit and the way that seemed to make her melt against him before dragging her own against the head of his cock.

Then he eased back with another long slow lap and thrust his tongue up as deep in as he could get, and then she did the best thing. Her hips shifted back and he became so very lost then. God she was _riding his face_ and he was loving every moment of it. So much so that he couldn’t stop- and thankfully that provoked her attention away. Because she was urging him closer and closer with those long, soft suckles. But the further into it she found herself the more she backed away, which was good. He started concentrating completely on her. The way she moved, twisted to meet his mouth with every stroke of his tongue inside of her.

“Oh god Danny... oh- oh I...” Almost there. Pleading in her tone. Begging almost without actually doing so. Something that made him slow his rhythm. When a frustrated noise fell out of her and she curved back even more he couldn’t fight the smirk. “Danny!” Demanding then. Oh so fiery. He hummed against her, drawing a shiver out of her and a much more appreciative moan. “Oh please...” Real begging then and after that he couldn’t deny her. Tongue delving up deep as his hands curved around her hips to keep her steady. “Oh- god-! I-!” Choked cry leaving her soon after, rocking her hips back and he moaned against her as he felt her come. Took her all the way there and back, easing her down from her high with only the gentlest touch of his tongue against her until she shuddered away and he dropped back with a breathless giggle.

His laughter ceased to be, however, when she turned around, hands at his shoulders before drawing one between them, taking a steady hold of his cock and then rocked her hips downward, sinking him deep inside of her. Instinctively he ground upwards, into that intense, almost blinding pleasure. But the alarms were ringing somewhere in the back of his mind. _Danger, danger_... He fought again past the depths, trying to draw more than just half a breath of air. “Wait- wait- fuck-...” Finding trouble as she ground against him in such a delicious way. “Oh god- fuck me-“ Losing his semblance. The klaxon bells waned.

“That’s what I’m doing.” She purred to him again, nuzzling the side of his jaw.  But even then she slowed, allowed him to catch up. Despite the fact that he was ready to sink deep down under she stopped. “What’s the matter?” Carefully and gently asked, lips at the side of his neck. “I’m clean, if that’s what’s wrong...”

He shook his head, still trying to get past the dizziness. It wouldn’t have mattered either way now, they were already there, but he trusted her. It was _himself_ he couldn’t bear to. “Condom- in my- wallet-“ Still between gulps of air. Repercussions too strong to contend with when the fuzz cleared away.

There must have been something infinitely amusing about this to her because her warm laughter bubbled up, rumbling against his skin. “Were you planning on getting laid tonight?”

And _this_ of all things he couldn’t help but giggle at. “Where are we right now?” Teasing her with a rock of his hips upwards that silenced the both of them rather easily. Her lips found his and they took a moment to drink each other in. When she parted, “No- yes and no- I mean I hoped but I was ready to take it slow- I just...” How to find the right words without ruining the evening?

“Not a fan of kids, huh?” She pulled the right ones for him instead, lips brushing against his. And when all he could think to do was nod she smiled against him. “Me either.” The hushed way she spoke this soothed him right down to his core.

The worries fizzled out- well, _almost_. His hands spread out along her hips, holding her carefully as he peered up at her. “Yeah, well- so that’s why I need to get-“ She silenced him with another kiss, something he groaned into as she rocked her hips again.

“I get it.” Murmured sweetly to him. “So just don’t come yet.” As if she was imbuing him to do such a thing with these five magical words. She may as well have. The swell of his resolve felt that much greater after hearing it, catching her in another kiss with a hard thrust upwards that coaxed a moan out of her.

His hands strayed up her sides and then back down to her hips. “Slow-“ Around her kiss, getting her to back away. “Ride me slow, then...” The only way he thought he’d be able to hold out. The only hope he’d have, really.

She seemed to take all that away, though. Leaning up, raising herself and then lowering with a swivel of her hips, slow, like he’d asked. He laid underneath her, hips rocking up when he could manage, watching her raise her hands up along her own body. Cupping her breasts, squeezing, breath hitching as he thrust up again, head falling back. “Oh, Danny...” Falling to pieces in front of him. And what a sight she was.

“Yeah, baby..” Feeling it, too. That wash of pleasure straight over him as she kept moving. Looking up through half-lidded eyes, lower lip caught between his teeth. “Are you close?” Her answer came in the form of an uneven nod, head falling forward, hair sliding down. “So come for me, baby.”

Suddenly feeling like he had just as much control over her, as she did him, as she lost it. Rolling her hips down and forward, grinding so hard against him, orgasm crashing over her in a wave. His hands held her steady, meeting her thrust for thrust, letting her work it all out before slowing when she did. When she leaned in his hands carded up her back softly, and he met her again for a gentle kiss. When she parted, “That’s two-and-o, hotshot...”

His giggle left him before he could help it. “You say that like I’m losing?” Easing up just a little to start layering kisses along her neck again, hands still touching up her back.

Her lips cruised up along his temple. “Mmn... I love the way your cock throbs inside me when I call you _hotshot_.” He hadn’t noticed the first time but her pointing it out- along with the dip in her tone and little nibble to his ear, he definitely felt it the next.

“Fuck-“ Eyes rolling back, hips working up again.

Her hands touched down along his chest. “Yeah.” Encouraging and sweet in every way that rocked him right to his core. Probably something she picked up on a while back. “How many times do you want me to come for you?” Teeth touching still along the shell of his ear, working down.

Some mumbled mess fell out of his lips as his thoughts tangled together, hips still easing up and then falling back down, suddenly unable to stop himself. Overwhelmed in every sense of the word. Despite him nearly taking her with him, the realization sunk in and her hands moved to cup the sides of his face, leaning in, kissing him briefly.

“Easy, hotshot, easy...” But even this gets a groan out of him and she can’t help a smile. “Let’s go to the bedroom, okay?” At least there they’d be free to fall as hard as they need to- as hard as he seemed to want, without extra repercussion. When he nodded dully, she kissed him one more time, backing away, lifting herself half off him. But then his hands curved around her hips, keeping her there and they share a heated look followed by a rock of his hips back up and she crumbled as he buried his cock deep inside her. “Dan-“ One hand moving to grip the side of the couch to keep from falling as he quickly found a rough rhythm, the tilt of her hips aligning an angle that had her nearly melting.

He watched as her head fell back, mouth open, moans mixed with heavy breathing. “Come on, baby...” Rumbling from the back of his throat, still watching her, eyes half-lidded, chewing on his lower lip. Drinking in the entire sight of her. The feel of her tensing, body begging for another release. Her hips arched forward a couple of times to meet him but he kept his tempo; her hand shooting down to his at her hip, curling around his wrist, holding on tight when physical pleading bubbles over into verbal. “God- fuck... that’s it, baby.. come for me...” Nearly, so very nearly, losing it all at once with her when she edges along that line and then fell quickly over.

She ground her hips back down, helping herself into that same oblivion and then sitting still for a long couple of moments, breathing hard. Looking down at him when she got some of her thoughts together. Gazing back up at her with a lazy smirk, errant curls hanging over his forehead. “Playing dirty, huh?” Smiling herself, not upset in the slightest. When the only answer she got was a breathy, low giggle she returns one back. “Two can play dirty.” Tone brimming with warning and promise alike.

“Oh yeah?” And when he prompted her, eager to see what she’s had in mind next, she simply nodded, leaning in, hands touching up his chest. They shared a brief kiss before she moved away again and this time when she lifted half off he didn’t make a move. Then he found himself completely unable to move altogether as she turned around, giving him a full view as she moved downwards, hands bracing the arm of the couch. “Holy fuck-“ Stealing the breath right out of him.

Her laughter makes a second appearance as her hips swiveled up and she looked over her shoulder, marveling at the sudden change in his expression. Instead of amused, now red coloring along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, up to the tips of his ears, lips parted, eyes half-lidded looking completely overtaken. “You like that, Danny?” Moving back down as slow as she can get herself to go. “You like watching your thick cock sink into me inch by inch?” Breathy, losing her confidence with a shudder of a moan halfway through.

The next noise out of him as she lifts again, watching, hypnotized, starts low, a rumbling groan and then pitched as a breath gets caught in the back of his throat. “Oh fuck- baby- you gotta- fuck-“ Not being able to get any footing as his thoughts evaporated out of from under him.

When she rocked her hips back down he met her, unable to keep still. Her head dropped back, hands clawing at the arm of the couch. “Fuck- Danny- yes- oh please...“ Begging him as if he’s any more responsible than she.

Plea spiraling through him so hard his hands grip her legs at his sides and he bites hard at his lower lip before grounding out some words as best he can. “Please- fucking stop- stopstopstop...” Begging her right back.

Cutting through some of her own fog as she silences her movements immediately, worried. “What’s the matter?” Looking back at him again, the sight of his dark, hungry eyes eliciting a shudder out of her.

“I’m gonna come, you gotta stop...” Breathing hard, swallowing harder than that, trying to sound less pathetic than he feels. Worse yet, because, “I know you were close- god- fuck I’m sorry- I’ll make it up to you...” The build up all this time too intense for him to seem to contend with.

Realization touches over her expression, and when he expects something sour, instead she surprised him with a calm smile. “Here, baby, it’s okay...” Hushing his hurried thoughts as she slowly lifted off him, his eyes rolling back with a whine of a groan. Turning around she straddled him again, leaning in, without any more seconds to spare between the two of them, took his cock deep into her mouth.

Sparks shocked through his entire system and the next roll of his hips sinks his cock that much further upwards. “Oh- fuck-!” Her answer back was merely a low vibration of a moan that shot right through him a second time. His hand reached up, fingers tangling back into her hair, eyes cracking open only to fall closed again.

Her hand stroked the length of his cock, gaze as she looked up at him glazed with intense arousal. “Come for me, Danny... I want you to come in my mouth..” The last words she spared him before leaning in again to take him almost to the back of her throat.

Another tight and slightly higher pitched groan broke from him, hips finding a useless rutting rhythm that he couldn’t help for the life of him. Both hands then sinking into her hair as she overtook every single part of him. “Oh fuck- fuck me- I’m gonna fuckin’... fuck...!” Coil of pleasure snapping in an overthrow into his orgasm. Next groan a wordless keen as his head shifted hard back into the couch, fingers tightening in her hair accidentally. But all it seemed to do was produce a moan from her that vibrates back against him as he comes hotly into her mouth, feeling her swallow every ounce of it. Ripping all semblance of the world around him from his clutches.

When she finally pulled back, panting- though he could barely hear it under the sound of his own hard breathing and heart hammering away in his ears, he felt her climb her way back up. Straddling his hips as she sat atop him, fingers carding up the length of his chest. Dragging soft shivers from him as every touch sent him into near overstimulation. Too much time must have passed, at least that’s what he felt like. Her lips brushed against his delicately, and his eyes blinked open in response.

Finding her there above him. Smiling. Though, maybe more a half smirk. “Danny...” Cooing to him in a half moan that pushes his limits. Tugs him back over to the right side of consciousness.

“Y-yeah.. baby...” Not really a question, more of an answer to her call. The best he can do. Hands shakily reaching up to brush along her thighs and to her hips. When her lips shaped into a wider smile against his he couldn’t seem to help but mirror the expression for as long as they kissed. Though his was ultimately far more dazed.

Her right hand touched up the side of his face before sinking into his hair, watching as his head tipped up to meet her more. “How many more times can you come for me?”

This question warmly lilted from her lips straight to his earning another low groan, eyes pressing closed. “As- ...as many times as you want-“ This no doubt a huge lie. He could probably do about two more. Maybe. But for her? ...he’d find a way to make his promises a reality.

When her laughter hits his ears, it’s like warm reassurance. Or maybe more of a reward... makes him want to promise her- _give_ her anything she could ever want... “Good boy...” And **this** just sealing that deal. Swelling something deep in his gut. More- he wants more... “Come on. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“Yeah- ..yeah...” Nodding uselessly, having to silence a whine when she moved off of him, standing on the floor again aside the couch. “Uh...” Eyes cracking open to smile up at her. “I can’t feel my legs- gimme like.. a minute...” Giggles finding him easily.

Mixing with her own as she finds only too much amusement in his antics. Kneeling down she laid a couple of kisses to his cheek. One at the tip of his nose, and then just a bare touch of their lips. “Take your time, baby.” One more gentle kiss and then she stood up, turning away from him. Leaving him there in a useless heap of limbs staring at her sauntering away. “I’ll be waiting...” Delicate singsong echoing down the hallway along with her footsteps.

Realization only faintly dawns on him. When he can feel them again, his hands raised up to press at his face, smiling behind them. “Fuck...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more to come! ...that's a terrible joke, E, come on. You can do better...


End file.
